fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Kids Activities
SUMMER PROGRAMS & DURING THE YEAR OPPORTUNITIES 1. CMU (summer academy for Math & Science) – Running June 28 – August 8, 2008. For current Sophomores and Juniors. Deadline for application is March 1st. Contact: K. Walton (412) 268-2150 or at we16@andrew.cmu.edu 2. SAINT VINCENT COLLEGE’S (SATURDAY AT THE BARN) a nature preserve at ST Vincent that offers free classes and programs on Saturdays. Contact info: Angela Belli (724) 537-5284 or angela.belli@emailstvincent.edu 3. UPMC explore Health plan Program- 9th -11th graders can sign up for this year long program that takes you behind the scenes at UPMC and introduces you to the careers and job available at UPMC. This program is limited to 30 students and sign up will occur Saturday 1-26-08 from 11am – 12:30 pm at UPMC Health Plan 112 Washington Place 5th floor – My Health Café. Contact: Rhonda Brncic (412) 325-7971 or rbrncic@bsamail.org. 4. Clemson University Summer Science & Engineering Enrichment Program- June 15-28 and July 13-26. Contact Info Nell Coffey (864) 656-5849 or cnell@clemson.edu * application in Mr. Geiger’s Office 5. Allegheny College Creek Connections Summer Program - for current Freshman & Sophomores. This is a unique summer program opportunity that is a hands on experience that you will interact with the environment and concentrate on areas of Biology. Session I is July 13-18 Session II July 20-25. Contact 814-332- 5351 or Ibranby@allegheny.edu. 6. CSI - Camp Spanish Immersion- Sponsored by St. Louis University , This is a 2 or 3 week camp that is full immersion into a college campus in three different cities through Spain. Cost for 3 week camp is $1,350 -$1,850. Contact info csi@madrid.slu.edu or visit the website Http://spain.slu.edu/csi Camp Date June 29th- July 18th - July1st-July14th, June 27th-July 11th. 7. Junior Statesmen Foundation (summer programs) – If you interested a career in politics or public service, this program is for you. This 3 week program is offered at 4 of the most prestigious campuses in the world ( Princeton 6-22 to 7-17, Yale 6-22 to 7-17-07, Stanford 6-29 to 7-24, and Georgetown 6-15 to 7-6 or 7-13 to 8- 3.) Cost is $4500 for more info see Mr. Geiger. 8. Discover CMU June 28th – August 8th.avaible to current sophomore and juniors, to stay in the dorms on campus you must be 16 years of age. You can either explore architecture, art, design, drama, music or the National High School Game Academy to prepare yourself for study at the college level. Through our Advanced Placement/Early Action program, you can take two challenging college courses in order to gain advanced placement and get a head start in college. For more info check out the website: http://www.cmu.edu/enrollment/pre-college/ or call 412-268-2082 9. Westinghouse Honor Insititute -Open to all Junior interested in Science and Engineering The following lecture series at Westinghouse. Located at 1340 Beulah Road, Pgh, Pa 15235 (412) 256-2568. The follow lectures dates will occur: 12-8-07— meteorology , 1-5-08— Robotics , 1-18-08 designing the human , 2-2-08 Anatomic Double Bundle ACL reconstruct, 2-9-08 Human Fat/Stem Cell, 2- 23-08 Physics. 10. Youth for Understanding- Summer exchange program- Students will live with host families, experience other cultures, make new friends and change their view of how they see the world. Application being accepted now. For more info call 1- 800-teenage or visit the website at http://www.yfu-usa.org 11. Broadreach – summer adventures for teens. Ever want to explore the Mayan Ruins or scuba dive the Great Barrier Reef, this summer program offers this opportunity for you. Summer adventures range between 14 to 32 days and offer college credits and volunteer hours. Prices range from $2980 -$5280. For more info see http://www.gobroadreach.com/. 12. Camp Cadet is open to all youth and is structured similar to training at the police academy. All participants who attend camp cadet are addressed as “Cadet” during the week. Cadets are required to participate in all scheduled events. The camp focuses on discipline, self-esteem, teamwork, drug and alcohol education, violence prevention and many other issues facing today’s youth. Camp Cadet is a non-profit organization. Meals, lodging and programs are provided at no cost to the applicant. Camps are usually funded by various fund raisers and business and community donations. Some Camps may charge a small application fee to cover administration costs. Troop B (Allegheny, Fayette, Greene, Washington, and Westmoreland Counties) Web Site: http://www.orgsites.com/pa/troop-b-camp-cadet/ Tpr. Roger Szuminsky, 724-223-5200 Or Troop B (Allegheny County) Web Site: www.alleghenycountycampcadet.org Tpr. Robin M. Mungo, 412-294-1116 13. Falling Water Summer Residency Program – Application due March 2008. Established in 1988 for high school students keenly interested in architecture, the Fallingwater Student Residency Program encourages creative thinking through an understanding of design. Twelve students are selected each year to participate in this innovative, weeklong exploration of Frank Lloyd Wright's masterwork, guided by a humanistic approach to architectural study. For more info visit: http://www.wpconline.org/fw-hs.asp 14. Penn State Firste Summer Program at Penn State New Ken Campus- Have you considered an exciting career like structural design, engineering technology, computer graphics, robotics, genetic engineering, aerospace design, artificial organ development or environmental management? If you are a ninth, tenth or eleventh grade female, why not explore these "high-tech" fields which offer excellent job opportunities for women by attending Penn State New Kensington's FIRSTE Program. For more info see http://www.nk.psu.edu/CE/firste.htm?cn21D 15. Zoo Teens This summer volunteer program is available for students ages 14-17. It is a great way to learn more about animals and zoo careers. Registration for this unique program is limited and is on the first business day in January. Please call the Volunteer Coordinator at 412.365.2524 for more information. 16. Canada/USA Math Camp - July 5th to August 10th, 2008 at Reed College Portland Oregon. Cost is $3200 Scholarships are available. Information and application available online at http://www.mathcamp.org or phone (617) 812- 6339. 17. Alfred University Equestrian Camp July 27-31, 2008 Deadline May 2nd Cost $595. Summer Theatre Instiute July 6-17, 2008 Cost $1600. Computer Engineering Camp July 6-10, 2008 Cost $695. Astronomy Camp July 20-24, 2008 Cost $595. Information available http://www.alfred.edu/summer (607) 871-2612 18. 68th Annual Junior Statesmen Foundation Summer Program held at Georgetown, Princeton, Stanford and Yale. Programs are from Mid June to Mid July. Information can be found at http://www.jas.org/summer08 19. WISE (Women in Science and Engineering) Summer Camp- Held at Penn State Main campus June 22nd –June 28th cost- $350, Scholarships are available. For more info or to apply see http://www.equity.psu.edu/wise/wisecamps.asp 20. Boston University Summer Challenge Program – must be a junior entering their senior year of high school 2008-09. Cost 2,970 – no financial aid available. 3 sessions to choose from June 15-27, July 6-18 and July 27th-August 8th. For more information go to http://www.bu.ed/summer/highschool 21. Sewanee Young Writers conference June 29th – July 12th, 2008 hosted by the University of the South –Sewanee. Cost is $1525, transportation from Nashville or Chattanooga, TN is $60 round trip. For more info go to http://www.sewanee.edu.ywc/ 22. WPTS Radio Summer Program - Deadline April 15th cost $200(financial aid available) Hosted by University of Pittsburgh from June 24th through July 31st, 2008. For more info go to http://www.wpts.org/summer 23. Earlham Explore a College Summer Program June 22nd- July 5th, 2008. Designed for 9th -11th graders. Cost $1600 and will receive 2 college credits from this experience. Financial Aid available. For more info go to http://www.earlham.edu/~eac 24. Tufts Summer Program in the French Alps – July 1sst-August 8th cost $4990, financial aid is available. For more info email at france@tufts.edu or visit the website at http://ase.tufts.edu/frenchalps 25. 2008 Allegheny County Bar Association Minority Intern Program- Intern is from June 24-August 15, 2008. Qualifications 3.0 overall GPA, prepared resume, 2 letters of recommendation, Transcript and a personal interview. Fro additional information call Mr. Ellis at 412-402-6611. Application deadline March 28th, 2008. 26. IUP Robert Cook Honor College Summer Program – open to Sophomore and Juniors, runs from July 13th – July 26th Cost $750. Deadline to apply is April 1, 2008. For more information visit http://www.iup.edu/honors or call 1-800-487- 9122. category:education category:future